Lost Love
by Hybrid-Demon
Summary: When the team finds Raito's body and a suicide note, L reacts to the situation in a totally nonLish fashion. LxRaito
1. Chapter 1

"_Love is unfair. It is unescapable, and painful, and after awhile you just want to die. I'm sorry, but this is the point I'm at now. Try as I might, I can never stop loving the one I will never have, because he will have to die sooner or later, and at my own hands._

_I am Kira. I stumbled upon a notebook one day at school. On the cover, it read "Death Note" and on the inside were instructions on how to use it. It said that the humans who's name is written in this note will die. I though it was a joke, but something compelled me to try it out. I wrote down the name of my first victim, Otoharada Kurou. He had killed and wounded six people in Shinjuku the day before I wrote his name. He was currently barricaded in a nursery school with infants and daycare workers. He died of a heart attack 40 seconds later._

_I thought it was a coincidence, and decided to try it out on someone else. After my next victim's motorcycle was hit by a truck, 40 seconds after I wrote his name and  
"Traffic accident" I was convinced._

_Now that I had this power, and started looking around, I saw so many people the world would be better off without. I made a decision. I would use the death note to cleanse the world of evil, and where I would be God, passing judgment on those I though deserved it._

_5 days after finding the Death Note, the shinigami that owned it showed up. His name's Ryuk. When you touch the Death Note you will see him. Don't be scared, he  
wont hurt you. My time with the Death Note, I was possessed by this death god. _

_  
I killed Raye Pember. But before I tell you that, let me tell you how. You see, Ryuk told me that I was being followed. I formulated a plan. I got on a bus with Yuri, on our way to Space Land. Raye sat behind us. The bus was hijacked by Osoreda Kiichiro, by my doing of course. I wrote Yuri a note, saying that I'd take care of it. Raye saw the note, and told me that he'd take care of it. I talked him into showing me his FBI badge. I got his name, his face, and planned to kill him. After that, I let a piece of paper from the Death Note fall, and Kiichiro picked it up. Upon touching the piece of the Death Note, he could then see Ryuk. Kiichiro ran off the bus in fear, and was hit by a car and killed. I, of course, had written these actions in the Death Note._

_After that, I used the death note to get Pember to pass by "CAFEEL" coffee shop in Shinjuku station. There, I told him I was Kira, and that I'd kill him if he tried anything. I told him to get on the train. When he did, I told him to find out the names of the other Agents, and write down their names in slot cut out from an envelope. Inside the envelope were pages ripped from the Death note. Raye killed the agents by writing their names. He died from a heart attack 3 seconds after getting off the train, as I specified. _

_I knew about the camera's. I had Ryuk find them for me, while I played the part of "Highschool student studying for his entrance exams." There were 64 camera's in all, right? And yet, even with the camera's, I was able to kill off criminals with L watching. Oh, and dad, those magazines aren't mine. I bought them for the occasion. _

_After Misa was captured, I went into confinement with a very well formulated plan that worked entirely on probability. I knew that the killings would stop for awhile when I was placed under confinement, for I was Kira. But Remu was supposed to find someone to carry out Kira's duties for me, which she did. When I said "get rid of it" I meant the death note, and I was talking to Ryuk. By saying that, I gave up ownership--and memories--of the death note. _

_After that, I couldn't remember a thing about being Kira. I couldn't remember my plan, I couldn't remember the people I killed, I couldn't remember anything. And then I was handcuffed to L, and something quite unexpected happened._

_I fell in love._

_Before I lost my memories, it was so painfully obvious that for Kira to rule, L would need to die. My plan was formulated so that he would, indeed be killed. But now that I had formed feelings of desire, I didn't want him to die. I would rather die then watch the only person I have ever truly _

_loved die for my own gain. Which leads me here, to this final decision._

_When we caught Higuchi, and I touched the Death Note, all my memories flooded back. I opened my watch, which contained a pin and a piece of the Death Note, sliced open my finger, and wrote Higuchi's name in my blood. He died while I held on to the Death Note, and so I regained ownership._

_And now is the end of my story. After writing this, I will write my name in the Death Note and die, it's the only way to stop this pain. _

_L, Ryuzaki, Ryuuga, whoever you are, I love you. I love you so much. But you're a detective, and I'm a mass murderer. It would never work._

_I wish I could say I'll see you all again, but Ryuk says that humans who use the Death Note go to neither heaven or hell._

_Goodbye, and I'm sorry._

_Yagami Raito_"

Soichiro Yagami, Raito's father, cried silently, tears streaming down his face. He collapsed onto the nearby couch, but nobody noticed. Everyone was focused the on the note in L's hand. Raito's suicide note.

Raito himself was there, but only his body. Matsuda clung to the lifeless teenager, his wrists slit, but no longer bleeding. A heavy silence filled the air.

Then quiet sniffling filled the room.

The eyes turned from the note, to the one holding it. L sat in his usually crouched position, his knees pulled up against his chest, the note clutched in his trembling hand. Tears dripped on the carpet with a dull thud. Ls eyes were shaded by the layers of soft black hair.

"H-he did this because of me? He died because of me?" L choked out, his usually emotionless voice dripping with sorrow.

Matsuda swallowed, unnerved by L's sadness.

"He was Kira. He deserved to die." Matsuda offered timidly.

Mr. Yagami's and L's heads snapped up at the same time, but it was L that spoke first.

"NO!" He yelled, "No, he loved me! Raito did something I thought no human could ever do! He loved me so much he killed himself because he thought he could never have me. He...he.. He may have been Kira.. But..." Ls voice faded off as he looked at Raito. Then to the surprise of everyone in the room, he pounced on the dead teen and clutched his body to his chest, sobbing and screaming nonsense into Raito's shoulder.

Watari walked over to L, untwined a hand from Raito's body, then pulled the boy up. L looked up at Watari with wide eyes, then turned back to face Raito.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, "I'm so, so sorry, Raito. I wish you had known that I loved you too." L allowed Watari to lead him out of the room, repeating "I'm Sorry" over and over.


	2. Chapter 2

L spent the next few days in his room, staring off into the darkness. He barely slept at all, and ate even less. He seemed disgusted by sweets. 

4 days after finding Raito's body, a funeral was held. The task force tried to talk L into going, but he couldn't. He hated himself. He hated the wave after wave of emotions he felt, and wanted it to stop.

Then a plan came to him.

He waited for them to leave, their last words "don't do anything rash."

If only they had any idea.

He waited 20 minutes to make sure they were gone, then he got out of bed. He wondered around the headquarters, checking all the places they may have hid the Death Note. At last  
he found it, hidden in a drawer. He felt like they had wanted him to find it.

He walked out into the main room. On the monitors, he watched himself walk in. He knew he was being recorded, and that Watari would watch over everything, but he didn't care.

L walked out onto the streets, clutching the Death Note in one hand, a pen in another.

He looked up and walked to the first guy he saw. 

"Sir," He asked politely, opened the Death Note and putting the pen on the paper, "Will you be so inclined as to tell me your full name?"

The man stopped and took in L's appearance. He shrugged and replied "Daiki Nakashimi."

L nodded his head in thank you, scribbled the name and walked off. After his name he specified the time of death to be an hour from now. L wandered from person to person, writing their name and giving them the same time of death.

He wasn't sure who many people he'd written down –he'd guess maybe 30, and then walked back into the building. He still had 30 minutes before people on the streets dropped dead.

He accessed countless criminal profiles, many political people, random civilians. Anyone he could get his hands on. He needed at least 100 people to die.

He leaned back in the chair. He still had 3 minutes left, but he wasn't going to write anymore names. Not yet at least. He glanced at the note book, guessing that he had over 200 names written down. He turned on the TV and waited.

And that's when he realized that he didn't want to see it.

Quickly, he turned off the TV, breathing hard. He didn't want to know if these people die or not. He really didn't.

After all, he was only waiting for the final part of his plan.

L grabbed a piece of paper and wrote one line.

"_I went to join Raito."_

Then L grabbed the Death Note, and shakily wrote his own name. After that he wrote "Suicide by slitting wrists." He wanted to die like Raito had.

The next 40 seconds lasted forever. L hugged himself tightly, knowing this was it. No turning back now.

40 seconds were up, L found a box cutter.

And it all ended.

**Well, I had the second chapter already done, so I thought I'd post it. I'm thinking about doing a third chapter, but I'm not sure. Tell me what ya think .  
**


	3. Chapter 3

L sat up and rubbed his eyes. He wasn't sure what had happened. He felt like he had been waken up to early, sleep clouding his mind and fogging his senses. He felt weird, light headed and heavy at the same time. He wondered briefly what could cause such a sensation.

"_Oh yeah, I'm dead." _he remembered, _"of course I feel odd." _He looked around him, taking in the landscape.

Not that there was much to take in.

The land was barren and dry. A strong wind chilled L, and sent sand to sting his skin. He stood up and began to walk.

L didn't know how far he walked, or for how long. He knew that he would walk for eternity to find Raito. Just thinking about him brought tears to his eyes. L quickly wiped them away, but he was crying hard now.

"Raito.." He sobbed into his hands, "Raito, where are you? _Raito!_"

"L?"

L looked up, his vision blurred by tears.

"R-Raito?" L asked timidly. He felt strong arms wrap around him and hug him tightly.

"L, what are you doing here?" he asked, his voice thick with emotion.

L snuggled into the boys chest, "I wanted –needed– to see you again, Raito."

"Ryuuzaki, you idiot. How could you kill yourself for me?"

"You did for me."

Raito didn't reply to that comment.

"Look at you, do you even have any idea where you are?"

L shook his head, chewing on his thumb and looking at Raito intently.

Raito looked very different. L wasn't sure why, he didn't look dead per se, but definitely different.

His clothes, if you could call what he was wearing that, were not something you'd see on earth. L couldn't even begin to describe them. They looked like something a shinigami would wear.

Wait, shinigami...

That's when L noticed the Death Note attached to Raito's hip.

"Raito! You're a God o–"

"Yes," Raito interrupted, "I'm a Shinigami now. I guess somewhere it's decided that is you do a shinigami's work, you might as well be one." he shrugged. "You're in the Shinigami realm, L. You have to become one too."

"But how?" L asked. He wasn't to fond of the idea of becoming a death god.

"I'll take you to the king. That's where Ryuk took me when I got here."

Long, black feathered wings sprouted from Raito's back. He wrapped his arms around L, and stood there for a second, just holding him. Then he took flight and glided over the empty  
world.

**_(Loading... Loading... Loading... )_**

L and Raito stood on the edge of the portal to the human world. They held their Death Notes, which were tied together with red ribbon, over the side.

"Are you sure they'll stay together?" L asked.

"I'm pretty sure." Raito replied simply. He looked over at L and gave him a reassuring smile. "Ready?"

L nodded.

"Ok, on the count of 3. 1.. 2.. 3."

They both let go of their Death Notes, watching them fall into the human world.

L raised his hand to his mouth and touched his thumb to his lip, wondering what would become of the note books.

He felt gentle arms wrap around him, and felt Raito's lips press gently against his neck. He smiled slightly, and turned to give Raito a quick kiss.

_**Human World**_

"Hey Emi! Check this out!" Kasumi called out to her sister, picking up one of the Death Note's.

The other one hung off, tied to it with red ribbon. Emi ran over a grabbed. Kasumi pulled the note book out of the ribbon ad opened it.

"How to use." she read aloud, "'The Human whose name is written in this note shall die.' Heh, how cool! Do you know what we could do with these?"

Emi smiled widely. "Yeah, we can finally get rid of that whore, Devan!"

The two girls laughed and ran home, chatting quietly about the note books, and whether they thought it's work.

Once upstairs, they whispered quietly to each other.

"Do you think we should use them?" Emi asked, flipping through her Death Note.

"I don't see why we couldn't. It's not like the police will pin world wide deaths on two middle school girls. I think the first few killings might be hard on us, but after that, I think it'll be fun. Besides, Kira has been gone for years. The world is rotting again. We could use these to continue his reign."

"You might be right..." Emi replied. She tapped her pen against her lip nervously before yawning loudly.

"Well, lets sleep on it. We'll decide if we want to take this chance in the morning." Kasumi stood up and walked over to her desk. She opened the top drawer and went to put the  
Death Note in when something outside caught her eye.

It was large, and looked slightly humanoid. And it was flying. Through her window.

Kasumi screamed as the monster landed in her room, it's unkept black hair falling about it's face in spiky locks. It looked at her with wide, black eyes.

"I am L." the creature said. It had a soft, human voice. He smiled. "And that is my note book you're holding."

Kasumi dropped the book, fear choking back her voice.

"What is it Kasumi?" She heard Emi asked, crawling over to her on her hands and knees. Her left hand grazed the dropped death note, her eyes widening as she saw the creature too.

She let out a yelp of fear and jumped away from him, raising her arm in defense.

A voice called up from downstairs. "Girls, is everything alright?"

Kasumi turned her head slightly, without looking away from L.

"I-It's nothing mom, just a spider."

Then she spoke to the boy before her.

"W-what are you?" She asked hoarsely.

"I'm a shinigami." the boy replied simply. "And as long as you have that notebook, I will be following you. Only you, and your sister over there, can see or hear me."

Kasumi nodded. "You're not going to hurt me, right?"

L shook his head. "Of course not." then he looked up. "Where's Raito, he should be her– Ah ha! There he is!"

L watched as Raito winged through the window, and landed next to L and smiling. Emi looked up at him, her arm still raised, and whispered, "So you must be my shinigami..."

"Indeed." Raito replied.

"W-what?" Kasumi asked, "I can't see him!"

Raito gave Emi a small smile. "Tell her to touch your Death Note." Then he turned to L. Putting his arm around L's slender waist, he leaned in to whisper in his ear, "This should be quite fun, no?"

L giggled as Raito's breath tickled his ear.

"Ah yes, I'm sure this will be very entertaining." L replied, grabbing Raito's hand.

Raito pointed to the book in Emi's hands.

"Now, let me explain a few things about that book..."


	4. Chapter 4

Raito and L stood watching the execution. Kasumi was strapped to the table, belts around her neck, arms, stomach and legs, making sure she couldn't move. She was blindfolded, and a man stood over her, holding a piece of tape.

"Any last words?" the man asked. Kasumi took a deep breath before speaking.

"I don't regret following in Kira's footsteps. I don't regret killing the people I did. I don't regret anything at all." The man holding the tape seemed a little taken aback at these words. This is not what people usually say when they're about to die.

"The only thing I could regret." she said sadly, "is being foolish enough to let myself be caught."

The man lowered the tape, about to keep her from talking and get this over with.

"Wait!" Kasumi yelled. The man hesitated then pulled the tape back.

"What?" he asked.

"What if I die? What happens to it?" Kasumi asked.

L and Raito blinked at each other before L said "you lose ownership. The one holding it, or the first person to touch it, gets ownership."

Kasumi smiled. "Thank you." she said quietly, "Please, make sure she knows where it is. I want her to have it." The man, tiring of the one sided conversation, covered her mouth. L and Raito watched as one of the girls they'd been following for 7 years was injected with the first syringe of lethal drugs.

_**Seven Years Before**_

After Kasumi and Emi had gotten over the initial shock of "Oh my god, Shinigami." and after Raito had explained how the Death Note works, what the rules were, and talked about the eye trade, L left one question to linger.

"Will you use it?"

The girls looked at him, then at each other, then at the Death Note's in their hands. It was silent.

Raito smiled at L, before punching him playfully in the shoulder.

"Leave it to you to ruin a perfectly good moment."

"It was a question that had to be asked, you know that."

Raito ruffled L's already messy hair. "I know that, I was just teasing."

A sudden movement caught their attention. Kasumi had grabbed a pen, opened the Death Note, and wrote down a letter.

"We'll do it." She said, writing down the rest of the name.

"Who'd you kill?" Raito asked, his eyes narrowed in an amused smirk.

"An escaped murderer I saw on the news this morning. I want to continue Kira's work."

Kasumi looked up and smiled, but the smile quickly faded at the shocked looks around the room.

She glanced over to Emi, who stared back at her with pure disbelief.

"You– you're– he–" she stammered, but was cut off by Raito laughing. Both girls looked at the laughing shinigami. L chuckled beside him.

"Wha... What's so funny? You don't think I can do it, do you?" she asked, offended.

Raito stifled a laugh "Oh, no. it's not that. I'm sure that you can do it as long as you have me to help you."

"Why do you say that?" Kasumi inquired curiously.

"Because," Raito said, getting off the bed and standing in front of the teenage girl, "_I _am the original Kira!"

The two girls eyes widened, and Kasumi put a hand over her mouth to suppress a scream.

"And he," Raito continued, pointing at L, "is the world's best detective, L. We were in an all out battle to see who would win. And was going to, but the bastard stole my heart."

"Ah-ah Raito-kun. I didn't steal your heart. You forced it on me." L stated simply, pulling his knees up to his chest.

Kasumi looked over at Emi. She gave her a weak smile, but Emi returned it with a look of pure disbelief.

"You killed him, Kasumi. Doesn't that mean a thing to you?" Kasumi dropped her eyes, and slid the Death Note under the desk. She reached for Emi's and did the same. Finally, she faced her twin sister.

"No Emi. I really don't feel any different. His death means nothing to me. He deserved it." Then she turned away and climbed into her bed. "Please turn off the light."

Emi choked back tears as she stood up and turned off the light. Then she climbed into her own bed.

Raito and L watched the two girls pretend to sleep.

Raito turned to L

"Who would have thought–"

"Shh.." L whispered and silenced Raito with a kiss.

**Well.. Another chapter. This wasn't supposed to go passed chapter 3, but the chapter I posted was a lot different from the original idea, so I guess I can forgive myself.**

**Our gay shinigami can be gay shinigami cuz the rule says they can't have sexual relations, but says nothing about love. Oh, and when I imagine Raito and L as shingami, they're sexy shinigami. Not as... ghastly as your common shinigami. Maybe because they were human? I'm not sure.**

**And I'm SO very sorry for any OOCness. I get so entralled with the story that I forget I have to force people to stay in character. **

**Thank you all for the reviews! This is my first fanfic (that got passed the first page at least) and I really appreciate all your kind words.**

**Hybrid**


	5. Chapter 5

Emi's eyes brimmed with tears. Her chin quivered as she tried to control her emotions. L and Raito stood in front of her, watching as she battled with herself.

"Kasumi... I can't believe she's dead."

"They caught her. It was definitely going to happen after she admitted to being Kira."

"I know that! It's just... she ran from the police for so long. She could have stopped killing, and led a normal life. But she didn't. My sister stuck to what she believed." Emi closed her eyes and let the tears flow, the salty water forming rivulets down her tan cheeks. She made no effort to wipe the tears away.

She opened the death note and touched the first page tentatively. She had given her own Death note to her sister ages ago. She couldn't stand the thought of having the Note Book in her life. She cut off all connections to her sister soon afterward.

She didn't want to be associated with a killer.

"Well," Raito asked, "What are you going to with it?"

Emi shook her head, staring down at the book. "I don't know."

"You could give it back to us. Both of them." Raito said softly. L nodded.

Emi stared unseeingly at the black cover. She ran her fingers over it, taking in every detail.

"My sister cherished this book, She loved it. And I hate it. I hate it so much." She shook her head sadly. "What do I do?"

Then she forcibly shoved the Death Note into L's hands. She deftly pulled the other one out of her bag and handed it to Raito.

"I give up possession of these note books. Take them back. Take them from here." she said, her voice shaky.

"Take them and memories away.." she sobbed, dropping to the ground.

L and Raito look at each other. Shrugging, Raito took flight and soared away.

L looked at the crying girl again, before flying after his lover.

In the middle of a wail, Emi stopped. She looked around and wiped her tears. Her sister had just been executed for murder. A new wave of tears poured from her dark, sorrow filled eyes.

...

Raito and L landed in the shinigami world. It'd been a while since they've returned.

"We're back.." L whispered, looking around the at the wasteland he despised.

"Now what?" Raito asked.

L shook his head, putting his thumb in his mouth and looking around again.

"We could... watch Emi.."

"Maybe for a little while." L agreed.

Emi wiped her tears and walked into her bedroom. She opened the bottom drawer, and took out a picture.

It was of her a Kasumi. Kasumi had her arm slung around her shoulders and was giving a peace sign. Emi held her arms to the side, blatantly looking away from the camera, an embarrassed smile on her face. This picture was the perfect manifestation of their personalities.

This was one the only things she had to remember her sister by. She smiled weakly as she stared at her only treasured possession. This picture had been taken a few days before Kasumi found the Death Note. Emi took a second to remember those days.

...

"Chief?!"

"Matsuda-kun? What do you want?"

"Chief, you're never going to believe it."

"What? Out with it Matsuda!"

"Kira. He's back."

The color drained from Soichiro Yagami's face.

"He... he can't be. Kira's dead. Do you... do you think..?"

"I don't know Chief. Criminals have been dropping dead from heart attacks lately."

"Matsuda.. I can't. I can't work on this case."

"Just come down. We need to discuss it."

"I'll... I'll be down there soon."

"We can't work on it, not again."

"Then what do we do?"

"Tell them that we can't do it. Announce that we give up."

"Chief, you can't be serious!"

"I am. Think about. We couldn't even catch Kira when he sat right next to us, helping us catch himself. How are we going to catch this new one? There's nothing we can do but admit  
defeat and tell the world that we will do whatever Kira says."

"Chief..." Matsuda shook his head unbelievingly.

"It's the only way. I'll even make the announcement. Matsuda-san, you will never know how hard it was for my family to overcome the fact that our son was Kira. I can't deal with it  
again. I just want to give up.."

Matsuda stared at Mr. Yagami. "Chief..." he said again, but Mr. Yagami cut him off.

"I'll speak to you later. Please talk to the authorities for me. I don't want to deal with it right now." Then he strode out of the office. Matsuda was left, staring after Mr. Yagami. He shook his head silently.

...

Kasumi smirked at the TV. Soichiro Yagami, police chief, was talking about Kira. She chuckled as he told the world that they wouldn't be going after him this time.

"We are not saying that the NPA is supportive of Kira. Just after much discussion, we have come to the conclusion that it is to risky to pursue him."

Almost at once, the reporters jumped.

"Yagami-san, is it true that your son _was_ Kira?!"

Mr. Yagami stared at the reported, then closed his eyes.

"It's true."

"And is Yagami-san deceased?"

"Yes. He took his own life."

"How did Yagami-san kill?"

"That information is private." then he walked away from the microphones. Matsuda bowed and followed the chief.

Kasumi smiled widely, then turned to face the shinigami.

"You hear that? I've got them shaking in their boots! Soon, people will be praying to Kira, not God! Ah, life will be great."

She beamed up at the two figures.

Raito smiled. "As long as you don't become Kira, I'll be right there to help you."

L was silent.

Kasumi nodded. "Never! I'm doing this for you!" then she paused. "You know Raito-kun? I could really learn to love you. If only you weren't dead. And gay."

Raito jumped and glared at the teen girl. "I am _not_ gay!" He said indignantly.

Kasumi looked up at him, calm despite his outburst. "Oh. Then what would you call a man who dates other men?"

Raito shook his head. "I go for boys and girls, so I'm not gay." he said with a _hmpf! _of attitude, looking away.

Kasumi giggled. Then she turned to L. "And what about you? Gay or bi?"

L stuck his thumb in his mouth, his eyes surveying the ceiling as if the answer was etched into the plaster. Then he removed his thumb from between his lips and smiled.

"I'm a Raito-sexual. He's the only one that has woken sexual desire in me."

Raito moved over to the hunched shinigami and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"L... You know when you say things like that, it makes me want to ravish you right here." he whispered seductively into his ear. "If only It wasn't for that stupid rule."

Emi rolled her eyes as she watched the scene unfold before her. Kasumi was giggling in the most annoying way, and the two shinigami were all over each other again. It was really  
starting to piss her off.

"Since you two have been such good sports lately, what if a take you out for a treat?"

The thought of cake made L's mouth water. The though of watching L devour his cake made Raito smile meekly. They both nodded. Kasumi stood up and grabbed her bag. Then she turned to face Emi who was studying on her bed.

"Do you want to come?"

"No." emi said angrily. "I'm studying for the big test tomorrow. Remember?" she looked up to gauge her sisters reaction, and much to her surprise, Kasumi smiled sweetly at her. She laughed to herself and left.

And Emi was left with no idea of what has just happened.

**Ok, if you're wondering. The flashbacks do take place after she loses her memory, but the flashbacks do contain the Death Note. It may seem confusing, but bear with me.**

**I sincerely apologize about the severe lateness of this chapter. I have 3 different chapters of Lost Love Chapter 5 currently saved on my comp. I kept revising it. I'd read through it and contradict myself like 6 times in one page, or they were so OOC I wanted to rip my heart out and feed it to kittens. _This _is the final result. It was going to be longer but I thought "Aw screw it!" posts so..here. I hope you enjoy**

**Hybrid**


	6. Chapter 6

**I would just like to say, I loved writing this chapter. Because something HUGE is gonna happen soon, and by writing this chapter I am ever closer to it, so stick around.**

* * *

Kasumi took another bite of her chocolate cake. She wasn't talking, just observing as the two shinigami flirted with each other.

It was rather interesting to watch.

She watched as Raito licked a speck of whipped cream off L's cheek. She watched as L blushed slightly, and playfully pushed Raito away. She watched Raito smile warmly, and steal a bite of L's strawberrybefore L began to pout about the fact that this was his cake and if Raito had wanted one so bad, he would have ordered it when he had the chance.

_I wonder why Emi doesn't like to watch this. It's so innocently adorable. _She thought, taking another bite of the creamy chocolate.

Finishing her cake, she put her plate down beside her in the ally way she was currently hiding in. Floating spoonfuls of strawberry cake were odd enough to inspire uncomfortable questions. Questions she'd rather not answer and she wasn't exactly trilled with the idea of killing some poor innocent on looker who just happened to look up at the wrong time.

She licked the chocolate frosting off of her fingers, staring at the wall but not seeing it. Her mind was occupied with thoughts of the Death Note.

When some rather interesting sounds awoke her from her daydream.

L had made an enticing moan, causing Kasumi's head to turn and look at the situation.

Which upon seeing she quickly adverted her eyes.

Turning her head to face away from the couple, the sight she had seen stayed in her mind, the noises she preceded to hear afterward didn't help any.

_Ok, when I said "innocent" I wasn't expecting this._

Apparently before L could finish eating the whipped cream, Raito had decided to put the little bit left to good use.

And now he was licking it off.

She kept hearing little moans and sighs escape L's mouth. Finally, when she didn't think she could take it anymore, she stood up, coughed awkwardly, then walked out of the ally.

One kind lady asked the flustered girl if anything was wrong. Kasumi felt her face burn as the two shingami snickered behind her.

* * *

**_(Time skip. Whoo)_**

Kasumi walked through the door, bags hanging off of her arms.

L looked up curiously from the book he was reading.

"Shopping? What's in the bags?"

Kasumi smiled and shook her head.

"Christmas presents."

"Oh." L then went back to reading. Raito, however, was rather curious.

"What did you get?" he inquired, grabbing a bag.

Kasumi jerked the bag from Raito's grasp. "Don't you dare! I got some presents for you two too!"

She heard a door open and for a second, she feared that her father had been home to overhear her angry shouts at the air.

She sighed when she saw Emi standing there.

"It's about time!" she hissed angrily. She seemed to be mad at her sister a lot these days. She briefly contemplated why she's so angry all the time.

Kasumi smiled adorably. "I'm sorry. We got held up." she said lightly, cocking her head at her sister as if a friendly smile could solve everything.

_Oh yeah. _Emi thought, _that's why I hate her._

"Look, I was supposed to meet up with Mitsuko half an hour ago so _I _could go shopping!" she spat at her sister. "And besides, you said you'd only be gone 2 hours. I had to spend _4 hours _with these... these... Monsters!"

"Now that's not very nice!" Raito said, looking up from the article he was reading about "What lip gloss fits your personality." He discovered that he should use cookie dough lip gloss because he was "striking, confident, sophisticated, not afraid to try new things and loved the thrill of neck-to-neck competition."

"Yeah!" Kasumi echoed. "They're not that bad!"

"They might not be able to have sex but damn it, they were trying."

"Actually we were–"

"I don't _want_ to know what was going on behind that door. The noises you were making were enough to make me want to kill myself." then she turned to face Kasumi. "Make dinner. Dad has to work late tonight. I wont be home until 9."

Emi grabbed her bag and stalked out the door.

Kasumi and the two bewildered shinigami watched as she slammed the door and walked out into the blizzard.

There was an awkward silence until Kasumi turned towards the shingami.

"Who's up for a game of Mortal Combat?" she asked. Raito and L both got up and followed Kasumi to her bedroom.

* * *

Christmas eve, the family sat at the table, all 3 holding hands as their father said grace.

"...and I thank Kira for the life he has deemed us worthy to have, and pray that the 3 of us live to see next year..."

Kasumi was thankful that their heads were bowed and eyes closed, because try as she might, she just couldn't keep from smirking.

The next morning, Kasumi excitedly jumped out of bed. Without thinking, she woke Emi.

Emi's eyes opened, taking in the face of her excited sister. She almost smiled. Almost.

Instead she pushed Kasumi away.

"Get out of my face you monster."

Kasumi took a step back, trying to regain her balance. She knew things had changed between her and Emi, but had things really changed this much?

A hurt Kasumi turned to hide the tears welling in her eyes. She opened the door and ran downstairs. Emi followed after her.

Kasumi unwrapped her gift from Emi, it was a new sketch book and some pencils, and whole heartedly thanked her sister for the gift.

Emi opened her present from Kasumi much later.

It was a golden locket. It was shaped like a book, the cut out of a star on the front revealing the picture inside.

It was a miniature picture of Kasumi and Emi, Kasumi's arm slung around Emi's shoulder. Smiling widely and doing a peace sign. Emi was blatantly looking away from the camera, a embarrassed smile on her face.

Included with the gift was a full sized picture of the one in the locket. On the back it read:

"_Remember when me and you were sisters, and nothing could tear us apart?_

_Remember when we were happy and bright, it seemed we shared one heart?_

_Remember when we would smile, remember when we would cry._

_Remember when we were truthful, and never spoke a lie._

_Remember all the good times,_

_Although they've been gone and dead._

_Remember all the sweet times_

_I know they're still somewhere in your head._

_And remember no matter what._

_No matter who dies._

_Remember that I love you_

_Although I'm different in your eyes."_

Emi didn't cry. She didn't smile. She did nothing but stare at the picture, stare at the words. She held the fragile gold locket in her hand.

Then she tossed it into the newly fallen snow.

The picture, however, she tucked into her jacket pocket. She didn't care if it got bent. She crumpled up the paper and threw it into the nearest waste bin.

Then she left.

Later on that day, Sayu Yagami found the golden chain.

She looked closely at the picture the locket held. Something about the girls screamed out to her, something unusual about them. But she couldn't tell what. She pocketed the locket and set off again, humming as she ran to her friends house.

* * *

Thinking back on that day, Emi was ashamed of her self. She hugged the picture to her chest and cried. How could she have been so cruel to her sister? Her sister may have been the murderer, but she was the heartless one.

Emi tucked the picture back where she kept it and got up. She went into the kitchen, meaning to make some tea when the door bell rang.

She didn't care that her face was red and puffy. She didn't care that the front of her shirt was wet. She just went to the door.

The girl on the other side seemed to be a bit older than Emi. In her hand was a golden locket– a golden locket the Emi recognized instantly. The girl looked down at the locket, then back to Emi.

"My name is Sayu Yagami. Are you Emi Nakata?"

Emi nodded dumbly.

"Good." Sayu firmly pushed on Emi's shoulders, the force of the blow sending Emi to stumble backwards.

"I found your locket years ago, and knew there was something about you. Something about you and your sister. And now I know. Together you two formed Kira."

"Wha? I.. I have no idea what you're saying!" Emi replied, backing away as Sayu advanced.

Sayu laughed. "Don't play dumb with me!" she said quietly. She eyed a vase filled with dead roses. In a swift movement, she grabbed and broke the vase, holding the splintered edge in front of her. "I'll kill you. I'll destroy you like you did my family." Sayu hissed, her eyes narrowed menacingly.

* * *

Emi was graduating. She was just graduating from highschool, and already had a place to stay. After the ceremony, she went over to where Kasumi was standing. She took her twin aside and spoke to her.

Right in the middle of all those people, Emi slipped Kasumi her Death Note.

"Take this." she said. "I've never had any use for it. It's a wonder why I hadn't given it to you sooner."

Kasumi stared at the note book before stashing it in her robe.

"And," Emi continued, "If I ever see or hear from you again, I will the call the cops and tell them you're Kira. I never want to see you again, Kasumi. Never."

Then she turned on her heel and walked off. Kasumi turned and ran, fighting back tears.

The world has excepted Kira as an inevitable force. They follow him, and believe in him. Crime has gone down tremendously. It was really quite amazing.

The day Kasumi was caught went down in history. No one was sure why, but she confessed to doing Kira's work. She didn't call herself Kira though, and screamed at anyone that did. She said that she had guidance from the dead teen. That he was still Kira, even in death.

They announced the capture world wide.

No one knew how to react.

For 7 years, the world stood in terror of Kira. And now, there she was. Confined until her execution.

On the execution table, the girl talked to the air. The people monitoring the execution were baffled by her statements and questions. It seemed as though she was talking to herself.

The existence of the Death Note was still confidential. The Japanese police didn't know how the world would react if they found out, and didn't care to find out.

The day Sayu showed up a Emi's house was 7 years, 3 months and 24 days after the girls found the Death Notes. Emi had no memories of the notebooks anymore. All she knew was that this girl planned to kill her.

And in the shingami realm, L and Raito watched.

Raito jumped when he saw his sister threaten Emi.

"Oh my god..." he whispered. "Oh my God."

L watched, his eyes wider than usual, chewing on his thumb, still clutching the Death Note.

They watched Sayu corner Emi.

They watched as Emi screamed.

Raito watched L take out his Death Note.

And he watched as he wrote down a name.

"L, what are you–"

He saw the name he was writing

"Sayu Yagami"

"_L, NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" _Raito screamed, pouncing on L. But was too late. Her name was written.

"I'm sorry Raito. I can't watch as Emi dies as a victim. She's done nothing wrong."

"L! You idiot!! You'll die too!!" Raito sobbed, his tears dripping on the one he loved.

L wrapped his arms around him, pulling himself within inches of Raito's face.

"I love you Raito."

Then he kissed him.

Raito felt L's body start to turn to sand.

He pulled away, and looked into L's love filled eyes.

"Goodbye." he whispered.

"No!" Raito yelled, "No! I wont lose you again!"

But he was left holding sand.

**Oh. Now it's a tragedy again. Oh joy.**

**The next chapter will probably be up soon. I hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

Raito tossed the handfuls of sand he was holding into the wind.

He was screaming, and crying, and not making much sense.

He couldn't take it, he just couldn't take it.

He turned back to peer at the human world. Emi had called the police. He knew that the cops would suspect her for being related to Kasumi. Not to mention her attacker conveniently dying of a heart attack.

Then an idea came to him. He took out his own death note and wrote down he name of the head officer driving down to her house. After that, he wrote down all the other cops names too, just to be sure. He made them die in a traffic accident. Inconspicuous enough.

He knew it was risky. He knew that the police may very well not have brought her in as another Kira. He knew that he would have developed feelings for another human entirely, then save them, if it meant that he'd be possibly reunited to his beloved L.

Because, who knew what happened to Shinigami's when they die?

Then he felt it.

It wasn't painful. In fact, it felt quite nice.

His body becoming sand.

It had a very...enlightening feel to it.

He watched pieces of himself blow away in the wind.

_Looks as if you've been saved twice Emi..._

Raito opened his eyes.

Then he promptly shut them again.

It was painfully bright out.

Slowly, he leaned up, and slowly, he opened his eyes.

He was surrounded by whiteness. Bright, fluffy whiteness.

He looked around him at the endless white. But something quite his eye.

A speck of black.

He'd never run faster in his entire existence.

He tackled that black speck and hoped to hell it was the black speck he'd been looking for.

Because after he pinned it down, he punched it as hard as he could.

He raised his arm to it again when it spoke.

"Raito, why'd you hit me?"

He looked down, and sure enough big black eyes were looking up at him.

"Oh god, oh L!" he breathed, hugging L tightly.

"I thought I lost you forever."

Then he slapped his lover.

"You idiot! You god damned idiot!!"

"Raito-kun, why do you keep hitting me?"

"Because honey, you _kill_ my sister which results in your _second death_. I have no choice but to come after you, and we end up in the Realm of Endless Light. It's just like shinigami realm, only _brighter_. Which is _not _a good thing." Raito seethed angrily, although all the anger he had was gone.

"Raito, think about it. We die. It's bright. Would you please tell me where we would be that it would be so bright?"

Raito blinked down at the dead detective.

"Are you implying that we're in–"

"Welcome to Heaven!"

both L and Raito turned to look at the person who spoke.

He had long, thin blonde hair. His eyes were of the lightest blue, and he was smiling. He was dressed in some sort of gaudy robe, with multiple layers and frill. Raito swore he saw a few bows thrown into the mix. Large white feathered wings sprouted from his back and seemed to radiate light. A glowing halo hovered above his incredibly blonde hair.

This man screamed angel from every fragment of his being.

He opened his mouth to speak again, but stopped, a quizzical expression replaced his facade of kindness.

"What are you to doing?" he asked.

Raito blinked. Then he looked at L, who looked just as confused as the angel and Raito.

Then Raito realized what he meant.

It must be pretty awkward, meeting someone for the first time, while he positioned between another mans legs. He got up, and offered his hand to L, helping him to his feet too. He didn't let go of L's hand, even as he turned to face the blonde angel.

"Nothing. Now. Please continue."

"Well I can't continue now! You completely ruined the whole 'dramatic angel entrance sequence.'"

L watched the distressed angel. "Couldn't you just continue without the whole... dramatic entrance?"

"Well I _could_. But I don't _want_ to." the angel sighed, then held out his hand. "My name is Jeremy and I will be showing you around heaven."

Raito shook Jeremy's hand.

"Ok, first off. You can either live here as angels, or go back to earth. Choose now."

L and Raito glanced at each other.

"What are the chances that we would meet again on earth?" Raito asked.

"Very, very, _very_ slim to none. you'll most likely never meet each other again."

L and Raito look at each other again. They look back at the angel, having agreed on an unspoken agreement.

"We'll stay."

"Splendid! Now, I will precede to answer any questions you two have.

"Why are we here?" L asked.

"Pardon?"

"Before we died, we were Death Gods. I never would have thought that Gods that lived off human life would go to heaven."

"Oh, well. You two died by saving a human you became attached to. You developed feelings for this person, and even killed to extend their life. This show of compassion makes up for every life you took. Anymore questions?"

Raito looked away from the angel. He coughed awkwardly, his cheeks tinted light pink.

"Can angels...er.. Can angels have... sex?" he asked quietly.

Jeremy looked taken aback. He eyed the two teens linked hands. Then he smiled and laughed.

"Ah, that's right. You two killed yourselves and never knew of your love while alive. Shinigami's can't have sex, so for years you two... oh ho ho. The answer is yes, yes angels can partake in sexual acts."

Raito smiled at L devilishly.

"Oh, and by the way," Jeremy continued. He smirked. "Shinigami _can_ have sex. The rule was designed for male and female Shinigami, not male and male. It's a little tricky though. You only needed to ask Ryuk." then the angel winked and turned around, gesturing for the two to follow. Raito gaped at Jeremy, and L merely blinked in his direction.

They followed Jeremy to a pair of tall, amazingly shiny gates. The were astonishing. The detail of the cravings dancing up the white pillars were breath takingly complex. Not even the best carver on earth could come close to making something so beautiful.

They stood before them, true Heaven on the other side. 

Raito glanced at L. He caught his eye and smiled, and L smiled back.

"Now lovely's, all you have to do is walk through that gate and...well... I'm not sure what will happen, but when you wake up, you'll be angels!"

Raito felt L grip his hand tighter, and together they stepped through the gate.

* * *

**Ok, this chapter's short. Chapter 8 will (hopefully) be up within the week. And by the way, I need someone to be my editor. I'm usually pretty good, but sometimes I can read the same sentence over and over again and not notice that it says "a" instead of "and" So, if anyone is up for the job just email me or... something..**

**And, unfortunately, this will probably end at chapter 8. If enough people beg me to, I can maybe extend it out further. I enjoy writing it, but I don't want it to become totally detached from the original story line. **

**Love you all and thanks for the reviews! I seriously only expected 10 or something..**

**Hybrid**


	8. Chapter 8

L popped another spoonful of cake into his mouth.

_Mmm, Heavenly._

He stretched out his legs momentarily before pulling them up to his chest once more.

_I wonder where Raito-kun is? It's gotten lonely without him. _L pondered, taking another bite of the cake. _Where could he have possibly gone? I've no idea what he'd have to do that would take him this long._

L set down his empty plate, and selected a chocolate sundae next. It had a candy pumpkin on top, held on by chocolate syrup. He licked the pumpkin off, and chewed it thoughtfully.

"Jeremy?"

"Yes'sir?"

"Do you know where Raito went?"

"Hmm. No. Why, do you need him?"

L took a second to figure out the answer to this question.

_Do I need him? Well, I certainly can't do this on my own. So I guess I do need him._

"Yes, I do need him."

"For what?" Jeremy inquired, not interested.

"I need him to make love to me."

Jeremy fell out of his chair, stunned by the teens words. L looked down at him quizzically, his spoon sticking out of his mouth.

"Jeremy, it is not wise to fall out of your chair like that. Angel or not, you are still susceptible of being injured."

Then his eyes focused on the ceiling. He took another bite of sundae.

_I wonder what kind of things he'll do to me...?_

* * *

_I wonder what kind of things he'll let me do to him?_

Raito sat by himself, sulking. Now that he was able to have sex with his love, he was mortally afraid to.

_Is L even interested in sex? And what if I hurt him? I could never hurt him..._

Raito sighed. He'd been like this for the last 2 days, ever since they became angels.

He shuddered when he remembered the "Turning of the Soul" as they called it. It had been the most painful thing he'd ever experienced. First, they cleansed his soul. Or that's what they say. He could swear to god that the were sucking his blood out through his skin. It sure looked like it.

Next they grew his wings. This was worse then the soul cleansing. New bones growing almost instantly from his back. They were covered in blood. So soaked, he couldn't even tell the  
color of the feathers. And poor L. He seemed to be in even more pain than Raito, although he contained it the best he could, Raito had known him long enough to know that he wanted to scream.

The last part was the creation of his halo. After what he had been through previously, he expected this to be the worst part. He had shut his eyes tight, yearning to grab and console L, who was still laying on the ground, hugging himself after the excruciating pain he'd just suffered. Raito thought that he had passed out, but he could still hear small whimpers of pain.

But the halo was the easiest part. It still hurt like hell, but not near as bad as the last two. The scars on his wrists reopened and started to bleed. Raito was scared to death at first, but then realized that this probably had something to do with getting his halo. L was standing up now, though with much difficulty, also bleeding from his scars.

Blood was dripping onto the already stained ground. Raito watched with fascination as his blood dripped from his wrists to the floor. He could hear the pattering it made as hit the marble below. Then, quite suddenly, he was incased with blinding light. He felt something wet and cold going up his arms. He realized that it was his blood as it started to wrap around his neck.

Drops of his blood choker dripped down his neck. He was more than a little freaked out by what was happening. Then it felt like his neck exploded.

He later came to the conclusion that it wasn't his neck that had exploded, but the blood. It had burst in a flash of gold, then he fell to his knees, clutching his neck. He felt, instead of a gaping wound which one would expect if their neck seemingly exploded, but a choker. When he looked in the mirror later, he would see the at was a gold one, laced the intricate designs. He would be baffled by the presence of the gold that seemed to have been escaping but was frozen before it could, but then realized that the choker was made from his blood.

Jeremy later told them that to get the choker off, they have to earn it. Then it'll become a halo and they'll be allowed to visit earth all they want. Until then, they can watch from above.

Then, after everything they had gone through, he and L were kicked out of the chamber and brought to a hot spring to wash the blood off.

It had been an odd experience, taxing in every way. He didn't even realize that his feathers were mostly grey, the feathers closest to his back pure black, black speckles gradual thinning out until the bottom of the last feather. His wings were unusual, but not very beautiful. L's, however, were the most stunning thing he'd ever seen in his life (aside from L. It was quite fitting that the person he found most beautiful would be blessed with amazing wings).

L's wings were that of a Phoenix's. Or that's what Raito claimed. They were every shade of red, orange and yellow with some bright purple feathers. L said that they weren't anything special, but Raito found them to be entrancing.

Raito sighed again, daydreaming about everything he would love to do to his love.

Then he felt a rustling in his wings, and then a sharp pain as someone pulled a feather out.

Raito yelped and spun around, ready to hit the feather thief, but stopped.

L stood behind him, nestling the grey and black feather in among his vibrant reds and golds.

Raito lowered his arm. How long had L been standing there?

Then he watched as L pulled out one of his own feathers. He saw L visibly wince. His wings were still very sensitive.

Then he took a few steps toward Raito, and tucked the feather in among Raito's muted colors, the Phoenix like feather a striking contrast against the blacks and greys.

"Raito..." L said quietly, stepping back to admire his work.

Raito wrapped an arm around L's shoulder and pulled him to his chest. He breathed in the sent of his lover.

"Yes?" he mumbled into L's hair.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Raito replied, hugging L even tighter. "Well, a few things actually."

"Do tell."

"I'm sure you've noticed my lack of sexual affection these last two days."

L smiled into Raito's chest. "Yes Raito-kun. I assumed that I wouldn't be able to keep you off of me. However, I guess I needn't worry, for you haven't tried anything."

"You sound disappointed." Raito laughed.

"Mmm. I suppose I am. I was imagining hot sex with my Raito-kun, but instead I've got a sulking mass murderer. Would you like to enlighten me as to why are you so distant?"

Raito sighed into the other boys hair.

"I'm afraid I'll hurt you." raito admitted quietly.

Although raito couldn't see it, L smiled evilly. So evilly in fact, that if Raito hadn't been Kira, he would have assumed the L was the murderer.

"Who ever said," L started slowly, speaking into Raito's chest, "that you'd be on top?"

Raito wasn't sure what made his blood run cold, the words or the tone they were spoken in.

"W-what?"

"I said, 'who ever said you'd be on top?'"

"L–" Raito started, but L had already pushed him to the ground.

"L-L! What? But–"

"Silence," L whispered seductively in Raito's ear. "You said you didn't want to hurt me, so I thought of another way to get what I want."

"But–" Raito said hoarsely, attempting to get back up.

"I said quiet!" L said forcefully, pushing Raito back to the ground. "The only sound I want to hear is you screaming for more.

"L–" Raito attempted to protest again, but L was claiming his mouth hungrily.

* * *

Raito woke up, someone curled up against him. He held that person close to him, a satisfied smile crossing his lips as he remembered the nights events

He shifted to find a more comfortable position, and the slight movements he made sent tendrils of pain down his body.

Then he remembered in full the whole night's events.

L seemed to have been making up for a whole life time of suppressing his sexual desires in one night. The whole night long.

And raito would never had guessed it, but L seemed to be into some pretty kinky stuff. Raito blushed as he observed all the marks he had left on L's body, and L had been begging for. Raito chuckled to himself.

_Who would have thought that the worlds greatest detective, a man with the utmost sense of justice, a man who never seemed to have any sexual desire, was a masochist? _

Raito moved his shoulders slightly and cringed

_And a sadist..._

L stirred and rubbed his eyes. He smiled up at Raito, who smiled back warmly.

L snuggled closer to Raito.

"Raito-kun," he whined, "I'm sore."

Raito smirked and closed his eyes, prepared to sleep some more.

_I'm sure you are._

* * *

That day, despite eithers current state, L and Raito had to get up. Jeremy came and roused them, winking suggestively and asking if they had fun. Raito ignored him, finding Jeremy's antics childish and annoying.

And besides, just by looking at the two angels, you could obviously tell that they _had_ had fun. Just now, they weren't in the mood for immature angels. If anyone had spent a whole night with little sleep and a lot of activity, they would be irritable too.

"Well, today you're going to greet some newcomers!"

"Do we have to be all cheery and chipper?" Raito asked groggily.

"Well, I certainly wouldn't want to be shown around Heaven by a pissy angel. So yes, be happy."

"Can't we do this later? After we get some slee–"

"**_I SAID BE HAPPY!!_**" Raito flinched away from the yelling angel, who in turn, smiled sweetly.

"Now, may we continue."

"Raito-kun," L said quietly as the went to go meet the newcomers, "I wanted to let you know that I really enjoyed last night..."

Raito pulled the raven haired boy into a quick kiss. "I know L. I love you."

L blushed slightly. "I love you too."

When they found the people they were supposed to lead back to heaven, Raito was in a good mood again. Just being around his L made him smile, and he was feeling good.

Then he saw who he was looking for.

He wasn't sure what happened to him, so many emotions washed over him at once. For there stood his father, holding a hand over a gun shot wound.

Raito stopped and looked down at his father.

"Dad..?"

Mr. Yagami looked up, the color draining from his face as he noticed his son.

"Raito..."

L sensed that the situation was tense, and stepped from behind Raito.

"Hello Yagami-san."

But he was still focused on his son.

"Ra- Kira..."

Raito sighed.

"Dad, I'm sorry..." he offered.

"Sorry? That's all you have to say?"

"No dad, that's all I can say."

"No, Kira. You're not my son. Get away from me!"

Raito's eyes dropped to the ground. He felt so alone in that moment.

Then he felt L squeeze his hand reassuringly.

"Leave. I'll take care of this and meet up with you later."

Raito nodded, tears threatening to escape. He turned away from L, away from his father, and flew away.

L approached Mr. Yagami, who watched L as if he were going to pull out a knife and stab him repeatedly.

"Yagami-san, it's me, L"

"L...?"

L sighed. "Yes."

"L... why... why is he here? Why are _you_ here? You both murdered with the Death note. You shouldn't be here."

"That's quite a long story, Yagami-san. Right now I need to do my job. Would rather stay here, in heaven? Or go back to earth as a ghost or a reincarnation?"

"I... I want... L? What would happen if I stay here?"

"You'll become an angel."

"And if I stay here, become an angel, then decide I want to go back?"

"You can either earn your halo, as I am doing, or kill yourself again. You will become a human and be reincarnated on earth."

Mr. Yagami nodded. "I'll stay here..."

"Ok then. Follow me, and I'll try to explain some things on the way."

* * *

Raito sighed, looking up at the sky. It was so blue, he could feel himself getting lost in it. It was almost as if his mind was stretching to the limits of the sky, as thought's of his life on earth, his death, his life as shinigami, his death, his relationship with L and now his father swam through the endless blue waters. He just wanted to shut them out and not think. He closed his eyes tight, and longed to push those thought away, but they were buried deep.

He fell asleep. He wasn't sure how long he slept, but he was awakened by the sound of someone walking towards him.

"Raito-kun, you father has decided to become an angel."

"That's nice." Raito replied, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes... I've also informed him of our situation."

"Which one?"

"The human to shinigami to angel one." he lay beside Raito, looking up at the blue abyss, now streaked with color as the sun began to sink below the land. "And about the sexual one."

Raito didn't reply, he just made a noise and rolled over to face L. He grabbed L's hand, his eyes full of emotion.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes Raito, of course I do."

"Really and truly?"

"Yes."

"Even though I was Kira?"

"Yes Raito!" L said forcefully, beginning to worry about his love. "Raito-kun, what's wrong?"

"L... even though, when I was alive, I planned to kill you, you still love me?"

"I thought I made that quite clear last night, Raito." L said quietly, his voice heavy with passion and worry.

"I know that... but L, after what happened between me and my father... he doesn't trust me any more."

L sat up, and hook his head slightly. "Most people wouldn't. But I do. If I didn't love you, would have killed myself for you? Would I have gone against everything I knew, against  
justice, just to be with you? I _killed_ people for you Raito. I _love_ you, with all my heart and soul."

Raito stared back at L, his eyes wide.

"L..." was all he said, pushing the other boy down. He kissed him, loving the way he felt below him.

He pulled away and looked at L. The sun was setting, casting shadows as the land of the holy was slowly plunged into darkness.

Raito pulled L up to sit beside him, leaning on each other for support, watching the sun's light stain the sky with deep maroon and reds the color of blood. Stars dotted the sky, and dark blue clouds rolled lazily across the horizon.

"Raito Yagami." L whispered, his knees pulled up to his chest, watching the end of the astonishing sunset. "that's your name. And yet, you've no idea what mine is."

L looked at Raito, the lingering light reflected off his dark eyes.

"All you have to do is ask me, and I'll tell you my real name."

Raito watched 3 bats fly across the dark sky, silhouettes just barely visible.

"L..." L looked at him expectantly. "I... I don't want you to tell me."

He looked over at L, who looked slightly taken aback.

"I like how things are now. And don't want to have to learn to call you 'Lawrence' or 'Luke' or whatever your name may be. I like how it is right now. To me you are L, and will

always be L."

He smiled warmly at L.

"Is that ok?" he asked timidly.

L smiled back.

"If that's what you want Raito-kun."

Raito nodded, and kissed L gently.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too,"

"Really?"

"Not this again. I'd do anything for you, Raito Yagami. Anything at all, if it would prove how much I love you."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Then, will you stay with me forever?"

L's eyes widened in the darkness.

"For... ever?"

"Yes L, will you marry me?"

"Raito..."

Raito cupped his face and looked into L's eyes. They seemed infinitely deep, and shone although there was no light, save for the still slightly lit horizon. Raito's wings surrounded the  
couple, seeming to disappear into the night, covering L's vivid wings with his own.

"Please L, love me until death do us part."

L closed his eyes and rested his head against Raito's.

"Not even death can keep us apart."

* * *

**So that's it. It's over.**

**Well, not completely. I still have to type up the epilogue.**

**And I'm sure most of you noticed that a scene was missing.**

**Which scene?**

**Why the sex scene of course!**

**And I have an offer to make you.**

**If I get at least 10 reviews, then I will write out the missing scene.**

**I don't usually ask for reviews, but I felt like it tonight.**

**And since a lot of you were asking for some ::cough::hotsex::cough:: I thought "Wow, why not do something like this?" It was quite spontaneous actually, but whatever.**

**So, the epilogue will be up later tonight (I just have to type it out)**.

**I hope that you guys liked it!!**


	9. Epilogue

A funeral was held for Sayu Yagami shortly after she died. They claimed her death was the last stand for Kira. They said that her death had been planned, and that Emi had nothing to do with it. She was loved by many people, and will be missed.

Three days after Sayu's funeral, her father was shot and killed at a convenience store. Two armed men demanded money from the clerk. Soichiro Yagami bravely took the bullets, six shots in total, and took the two men down himself. He was pronounced dead st 10:41 p.m., Thursday, January 18, 2009.

Sachiko Yagami died of breast cancer years later. She never remarried and lived alone until the day she died, staying fateful to her husband.

Mogi and Aizawa continued to work on the police force after the Kira case. They are both successful police men.

Matsuda however, resigned after Soichiro's death. He became a chef, and visits the graves of the Yagami family at least once a week, leaving peach colored roses at Sayu's grave and Gardenia's at Raito's.

Emi Nakata lived a normal life. She became a marine biologist and wrote mysteries' in her spare time. She married her college sweetheart and has three kids.

Misa committed suicide and wanders the Shinigami aimlessly. Kasumi and her hang out often, and talk about life and death.

Raito proposed properly with an actual ring. L, of course, said yes and now sports a white gold band with a light blue sapphire with two tiny diamonds on each side.

The wedding was held months later, after Raito's father had forgiven him. Watari escorted L down the aisle, and then passed him on to Raito. The ceremony was simple but beautiful, with a few new friends attending. Sayu and Mr. Yagami were there.

They earned their halo's and spend most of their time on earth, watching the people and the world go by, remembering their own lives, but not regretting their decisions, and loving every moment together.


End file.
